Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to the field of video gaming software and in particular to systems and methods for generating matches in a massive multiplayer online game using a point-based system.
Description of the Related Art
Rise of massive multiplayer online games in popularity causes the rise of gamers involved in playing online games. The object of many massive multiplayer games is competitions between players or commands of players, which are use different game characters, abilities, vehicles etc. Due to gamers have different levels of gaming experience, game abilities, etc. combining them to common competition groups may cause significant misbalance between different commands or players and made some of the players bored and some of them frustrated because of too difficult competitors.
Therefore, new and improved matchmaking systems and methods are needed for generating massive multiplayer online games matches that would rank the players basing on their game experience, game abilities, game characters, vehicles, or etc. for organizing competitions between players who are the similar in their strengths and abilities. The matchmaking system must choose the players such that their abilities to win the competition are approximately equal. Choosing players who have equal abilities to win solves the problem of fair gameplay experience. The competitions, which are organized in this manner, provide the players with more satisfaction from playing the game.